DRIVE A LIVE
DRIVE A LIVE is a theme song of THE IDOLM@STER SideM released throughout THE IDOLM@STER SideM ST@RTING LINE CD series as a unit common song. It was later appeared as ending theme for THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 1 and 13. The song title was first announced at THE IDOLM@STER SideM ~First Nico Live Broadcast for a Reason!~ on January 15, 2015. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Zutto zutto sono saki e Sekai wa ugokidasu Ima hajimaru SUTOORII SideM Miageru sora e Fly To The Sky Kinou yori tooku takaku Koe ga kikoeru So Faraway Mienai niji no mukou Kokoro ga sakebu Shaking My Heart Massugu ni mae o muite Hikari no naka hashiridase hibike MERODII Itsudatte Drive a Live HAATO ga dondon naru yo Machiwabita yume no yokan Ore-tachi no SUTEEJI hajimaru ima! 315! Zutto zutto sono saki e Sekai wa ugokidasu Mou mayou koto nante naisa Jiyuu ni motto kagayaite Kirameku hoshi no you ni Ima hajimaru SUTOORII SideM Aruki hajimeta Way To My Dream Yuzurenai wake ga aru yo Atsui kimochi dakishimete tsugi no SUTEPPU e Odoridasu Drive a Live Kanjiru yo wakuwaku suru yo Nemuranai yume no tsuzuki Saikou no CHANSU tsukami torusa! 315! Zutto zutto akiramenai Kono te ga todoku made Wasuretakunai omoi mune ni Jiyuu ni motto kakenukete Ashita no kaze ni nare Mirai wa soko ni aru yo SideM Setsunasa mo kanashimi mo Koko ni kizande furimukanaisa Yasashisa mo nukumori mo Tsureteiku kara Just Keep On Going! We Are 315!! Zutto zutto sono saki e Sekai wa ugokidasu Mou mayou koto nante naisa Jiyuu ni motto kagayaite Kirameku hoshi no you ni Ima hajimaru SUTOORII Mirai wa soko ni aru yo SideM |-| Kanji= ずっとずっと　その先へ 世界は動きだす 今　始まるストーリー SideM 見上げる空へ Fly To The Sky 昨日より遠く高く 声が聴こえる So Faraway 見えない虹の向こう 心が叫ぶ Shaking My Heart まっすぐに前を向いて 光の中走りだせ　響けメロディ いつだって Drive a Live 鼓動(ハート)がドンドン鳴るよ まちわびた夢の予感 オレたちのステージ　始まる今！315！ ずっとずっと　その先へ 世界は動きだす もう迷うことなんてないさ 自由にもっと輝いて きらめく星のように 今　始まるストーリー SideM 歩き始めた Way To My Dream ゆずれない理由(ワケ)があるよ 熱い気持ち抱きしめて　次のステップへ 踊りだす Drive a Live 感じるよ　ワクワクするよ 眠らない夢の続き 最高のチャンス　掴み取るさ！315！ ずっとずっと　あきらめない この手が届くまで 忘れたくない想い　胸に 自由にもっと駆け抜けて 明日の風になれ 未来はそこにあるよ SideM 切なさも　悲しみも 心(ココ)に刻んで　振り向かないさ 優しさも　温もりも 連れていくから Just Keep On Going！ We Are 315！！ ずっとずっと　その先へ 世界は動きだす もう迷うことなんてないさ 自由にもっと輝いて きらめく星のように 今　始まるストーリー 未来はそこにあるよ SideM |-| English= Move forward forever and ever As the world begins to move Now, this story is starting, SideM! Look up and fly to the sky Farther and higher than yesterday I can hear those voices so faraway At the other side of the invisible rainbow These roaring cheers are shaking my heart As I'm facing straight ahead They're dashing in the light, resounding their melody Always a Drive a Live My heart can't stop beating The premonition of dreams awaited us And our stage starts now! 315! Move forward forever and ever As the world begins to move So that I won't hesitate anymore Shine more freely Like a sparkling star Now, this story is starting, SideM! Start walking on the way to my dreams There's a reason you should never give up Embrace these passionate feelings towards the next step Dancing at a Drive a Live It feels so exciting! The sleepless continuation of our dreams Is the best chance to grab and take them! 315! Don't always, always give up Until you can reach this hand I'll never forget these feelings in my heart Run through more freely Become the wind of tomorrow The future is over there! SideM! The pain and sadness Are engraved in here (my heart), but I'll never look back Because kindness and warmth Will take me there Just keep on going! We are 315!! Move forward forever and ever As the world begins to move So that I won't hesitate anymore Shine more freely Like a sparkling star Now, this story is starting The future is over there! SideM! Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs